


番外

by peobo



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo





	番外

　　天养生的伤口不大但很深，尖端刺入颈椎，神经受损，导致不完全瘫痪。

　　“医生说治疗得及时，好好恢复的话不会有很大的影响。”天养义坐在床边，神色憔悴，唇边冒出青色的胡茬，眼下的阴影浓重。

　　其实能不能痊愈天养生没有那么在乎，能捡回这条命都已经是万幸，他从来都不是受到老天眷顾的人，这辈子最幸运的大概就是有六个兄弟姐妹。

　　但现在只剩下了一个。

　　唯一的弟弟为了守着他这些天来没合过几次眼，天养生看着他的脸有些心疼。

　　他隔着呼吸器安慰养义，alpha便紧紧握住他没什么知觉的手趴在床边睡熟了。

　　疗养院的生活非常无聊，大概是命贱，伤口愈合的速度很理想，手脚无力的状况却没有明显改善，只能被天养义抱来抱去。心理上是久违的放松，他已经不记得有多久没过过这样缓和的生活。

　　一开始天养生还不很适应，他独来独往惯了，早在分化之后就不和弟妹同住一间房，但现在情况特殊，养义粘他粘得紧，洗漱吃饭事事亲力亲为，任劳任怨，天养生看在眼里，渐渐地也没那么抵触。

　　他看过拍的片子，那块该死的碎玻璃插入的角度不算很坏，末端伤到了他的腺体，迫于无奈切掉了一部分，现在副作用还没显现出来，只是抑制贴是肯定不能用了。

　　颈后的伤好得七七八八，天养义就从旁边的陪护床转战到了天养生的床上，美名其曰更方便照顾。

　　天养生想着也许是之前养恩养志的死对他刺激太大，并没有反对，默认晚上两人一起睡。他的床不算小，两个成年男性平躺睡在一起倒也勉勉强强，但天养义就不，alpha整个人像巨型玩偶一样贴在他哥身上，手臂牢牢固定住omega的腰，仿佛一松手哥哥就要消失不见。

　　如此的患得患失当然能得到天养生更多的心疼愧疚。

　　但导致的后果就是omega会在半夜睡得正沉的时候被弟弟舔醒，还不止一次。

　　alpha凑到他的后颈处，顺应本能去得到更多甜蜜诱人的奖励，用鼻子磨蹭，用嘴唇吮吸，鼻息落在他才结痂的伤口上。机体补偿作用让他四肢绵软的情况下背颈更加敏感，养义半勃的性器卡在他的臀缝里，信息素肆无忌惮地散发出来，笼罩着omega全身。天养生头皮都要炸了，忍无可忍还反抗不得，只能厉声喊alpha的名字试图制止他的行为。

　　天养义吸毒一样沉迷在哥哥的信息素里，一边舔一边嘟囔：“哥，你好好闻...”

　　天养生深呼吸，努力自我说服这是自己养的，自己养的，不能打死：“滚到旁边去！”

　　天养义还挺委屈，他动作轻柔地把哥哥翻了个身往自己怀里搂了搂，说：“我要是睡过去了，你想上厕所怎么办？我睡在这儿，你要是有事我马上就能知道，不然你咬我也行。”说完仰起头把脖子露出来。

　　天养生面色沉沉，黑得像锅底，把脸埋到弟弟的怀里没好气地闷声说：“睡觉。”

　　

　　在这种情况下迎来发情期不得不说是屋漏偏逢连夜雨。明明是在老挝解决之后才回的香港，这么快又进入情潮，用脚指头想也知道是谁干的好事。

　　偏偏当事人还是故意的。当然是故意的。天养义小算盘打得啪啪响，还以为哥哥不会发现，怎么可能？

　　然而天养生有自己的安排。

　　“没有太大的问题，就是正常的发情期而已。”医生合上笔盖，“如果可以的话，请尽快让您的alpha伴侣进行标记。”

　　“我没有伴侣，也不想被标记。”天养生冷静陈述道，没有给天养义插嘴的机会。

　　alpha的拳头松了又紧，抿住嘴，胸前的肌肉都绷紧了，天养生知道他在不高兴。

　　“我们会为您提供注射抑制剂的服务，或者，这里也有很多专业的alpha供您选择。”

　　在天养义小孩子脾气发作前，天养生抬起头，对着把他抱在怀里的大型玩偶说：“我想和医生单独说一会儿，你先出去。”

　　天养义不情不愿地把他安放在靠背上，出乎意料没有过多纠缠就出去了。

　　“老实说，现在注射抑制剂对我来说没有任何用处，”omega漠然的语气像是在讨论无关紧要的人，“之前的手术切掉了我一部分腺体，我想把剩下的也摘除掉。”

　　“可是，如果不是腺体严重受损，我们并不推荐您摘除腺体，这甚至会影响您的寿命，只是标记就可以解决的问题...”

　　“对我来说这并不仅仅‘只是’标记，你懂我的意思吗？”

　　即使穿着病号服，因为重伤变得瘦削虚弱，也分毫不影响他的气势，被凌厉双眼紧盯的beta额头冒出冷汗。

　　“...如果是您的意愿，我们会尽快为您安排手术。”

　　前几日下了雨，打得满树花朵衰败，残瓣挂在枝头，毫无生气。

　　一切都快结束了。无论是为养恩养志复仇也好，和养义意外的纠缠也好。摘掉腺体对他而言没有任何影响，反而能使天养义摆脱信息素的桎梏，归根结底都是性激素在作祟罢了。依照现在的情况，不出半年他就能恢复之前六成左右的状态，已经足够。一个没有信息素的beta是瞒天过海潜入警局最好的选择。

　　天养生怔愣看着窗外，陷入了前所未有的、短暂的迷茫。只是一瞬，眼中又恢复清明。

　　他渴望生存，但也不畏惧死亡，从来都不。

　　

　　夜里更深露重，天养义要帮他按摩，防止肌肉萎缩。如果是之前也就算了，这种时期摆明了是居心不良。但不能动弹的又不是天养义，天养生无声的抗议直接被忽视。

　　omega被翻转在床上趴着，宽大的病号服松松搭在他日渐细瘦的腰上，臀部翘起一个圆润饱满的弧度。alpha仔细又温柔地揉捏他背部和大腿的肌肉，没有半分逾矩。但这对天养生而言无异于隔靴搔痒。情潮中的身体早已敏感温驯等待着alpha的粗暴对待，却迟迟得不到应有的抚慰。

　　他饥渴湿润的穴口在叫嚣着想要被alpha粗长的性器狠狠贯穿，粘稠的液体逐渐濡湿夹在臀缝中的内裤，脸上倒是摆出一副波澜不惊，游刃有余的神色。

　　浓郁的腥甜味扩散开来，天养义才开过荤，眼下是散发着淫靡气息，任他摆布的罪恶之源，能忍得住才有鬼。天养生不介意在最后和他做一次，所以只是在等待alpha拉下棉质内裤。

　　天养义却像是转了性一般，硬生生抗住了信息素的吸引，有力的手指一寸寸从细嫩皮肉上碾压过，留下更多细碎火星，偏偏他就是不肯再进一步，不肯摸一摸他的哥哥真正需要他的地方。

　　天养生的额头渐渐沁出细密的汗水，身侧的alpha散发出来的信息素不断扰乱他的思维，这是他头一次觉得发情期如此难熬。天生的敏锐让他感受到了天养义的反常——养义一语不发，莫名其妙的有些怒气。他张了张嘴想说什么，又陷入沉默。

　　这场异常折磨人的酷刑持续了将近一个小时，天养义不开口，天养生也不愿示弱，两人僵持着直到alpha的耐性被磨了个精光。

　　天养义收起了信息素，自暴自弃地放任力气坐在床边，把天养生埋在枕头里的脸捧出来，明明自己才是“欺负”人的那个，却恶人先告状含着泪控诉哥哥：“你为什么总是不相信我？”

　　omega睁开眼，眼睫上带着水光，哭笑不得，声音因为情欲而低沉：“不要说这么幼稚的话，养义，你是我的兄弟，我怎么会不相信你。”

　　天养义的眼泪在听到回答后掉得更凶：“你什么都不肯说，什么都不告诉我，你也不相信我能照顾好你，不相信我可以爱你。”

　　“...你知道什么是爱，在和我上床之前你有想过你爱我吗？”天养生看着弟弟哭得伤心的脸，不得不逼迫自己说剐心话，他们有着比血缘关系更深的羁绊，早已死死绑在了一起，打断骨头连着筋，但他不能再让养义继续沦陷下去，“你还记不记得，你以前说你更喜欢女孩子，想要和自己喜欢的人结婚，现在你可以去找去追求你未来的伴侣，没必要把时间浪费在我身上，养义，这只是荷尔蒙带来的错觉而已。”

　　“是不是错觉我自己心里清楚，你总是把我当成小孩，我以前说的话你都当真，我现在说爱你你为什么不相信？我看到别人碰你我都要疯了，是我太迟钝，一直觉得大哥是我的，不会被别人抢走，如果早点意识到......我绝对不会让你出去找别的男人。”

　　他说的又急切又懊悔，像是想把整颗心都剖给哥哥看，看里面到底有几分真心实意。

　　天养生不置可否，他的视线停留在养义仍然有些孩子气的脸上，alpha握住他的手放到脸颊边，闭着眼亲吻手背，虔诚又忠贞。

　　天养义又幽幽开口：“你想一个人去香港对不对？”

　　omega微微露出诧异的表情，养义才平复下来的情绪又变得激动：“我就知道，你想去报仇，你也不肯和我商量，这种有去无回的事情，你全都安排好了，你什么都想好了，就是没想过我能不能接受！”

　　“本来我在床下放了这个东西还觉得没必要，看来这是做得最正确的事情。”他弯腰从床下摸出一个窃听器，摆在床头。

　　天养生长长叹出一口气：“你都知道了。”

　　“我知道了有什么用，你不是也没有回心转意吗？”天养义胡乱揉了一把脸，“如果你一定要回去，我陪你。”

　　天养生不语，思忖一会儿说：“养义，你是大哥唯一的亲人了，大哥希望你能好好的。”

　　“我没法好好的，与其我一个人活着，不如我们一起走。”他顿了顿，声音破碎，像是一把拉坏了的风琴，“那块玻璃插得那么深，你做手术之前我就想好了，如果大哥也没了，我也不活了，我天天盼着你能醒过来，现在你又告诉我你要去送死。”

　　天养生睁大双眼，这的确是他第一次听天养义说这样的话，从他醒来后，养义便一直是积极振作的样子，他原以为弟弟一个人也能好好活下去，但眼前这张痛苦绝望的脸让他彻底动摇了，活着的人远比死了的重要。

　　“养义...”没说完的话消弭在唇舌交缠之间。

　　“大哥，求求你，不要丢下我。”

　　天养生认命似的张开嘴，回应了他的吻。

　　被标记简直是顺理成章的事情，omega的双腿被驾在弟弟结实有力的肩膀上，因为无力而不断向两边滑落，天养义不厌其烦地把他的腿握住压向胸口，紧密地叠在一起。天养生感到有些难堪。

　　“简直像奸尸一样，有意思吗？”

　　alpha坚硬炙热的性器告诉了他答案，顶得他只能发出断断续续的呻吟，纵使他无法动弹，天养义也能在他身上自得其乐。

　　从来没有人进入过的禁区被硕大的头部侵犯，冠头卡在异常敏感的肉环上，天养生无法自控地颤抖起来，alpha阴茎的根部膨大成结，为了固定交媾的对象，将穴口撑到极限，整根性器狠狠插进了他软嫩湿润的生殖腔，omega白了脸，嘴唇都没了血色。

　　这次换成alpha安抚地亲吻他的嘴唇，把一股股精液射进他身体的最深处。

　　“...你是我唯一的弟弟了。”天养生喃喃道。

　　“我是你的弟弟，也可以是你的alpha，甚至是，一个好爸爸。”

　　

　　手术最后只能被取消，医生带着果然如此的表情结束了检查。

　　因为标记后太亢奋做的太过分，天养生连着两天都顶着晚娘脸没搭理天养义。

　　“把你的窃听器都给我拆了。”天养生在度过发情期后说了第一句话。

　　天养义把手里的粥呼呼吹冷，一脸无辜：“就那一个，别的没有了。”

　　“真的？”天养生用怀疑的目光来回审视，吞下了嘴边的粥。

　　“当然是真的。”alpha放下碗，俯下身把哥哥抱起来，不动声色地将枕头换了个方向，又低头亲了亲哥哥的嘴唇，“下午想去哪里？”

　　天放晴了，窗外的阳光透过错落的树枝照射进来，在地面上映出新抽的花苞的影子。

　　天养生轻轻攥住了弟弟的衬衫。

　　“出去晒晒太阳吧。”

　　

　　

 

　　  
　　

　　  
　


End file.
